FIG. 1 depicts an example of a protocol stack architecture. FIG. 2 depicts a flow chart of an exemplary network access procedure during initialization of a mobile station in a broadband wireless access system.
As shown in FIG. 2, when power is initially turned on for a mobile station the downlink channels are searched, then uplink and downlink synchronization with respect to the base station is obtained (S21). The mobile station performs ranging with the base station to adjust uplink transmission parameters, and is allocated a basic management CID and a primary management CID from the base station (S22). Also, negotiation with the base station regarding basic functions is performed (S23). Additionally, authentication with respect to the mobile station is performed (S24), and through registration at the base station, the mobile station being managed by Internet protocol (IP) receives a secondary management CID being allocated from the base station (S25). Thereafter, an IP connection is set (S26), a current date and time are set (S27), a mobile station composition file is downloaded from a TFTP server (S28), and a connection with respect to a previously prepared service is set (S29).
FIG. 3 depicts a flow chart of an exemplary embodiment of a procedure for a mobile station to obtain downlink synchronization. FIG. 4 depicts a flow chart of an exemplary embodiment of a procedure for a mobile station to obtain uplink synchronization. FIGS. 5 and 6 depict flow charts of an exemplary embodiment of a procedure for performing ranging by the mobile station.
FIG. 7 depicts a flow chart of an exemplary embodiment of a procedure for negotiating basic functions performed by a mobile station with a base station. FIG. 8 depicts a flow chart of an exemplary embodiment of an SBC-RSC waiting procedure of a mobile station. FIG. 9 depicts a flow chart of an exemplary embodiment for a registration procedure of a mobile station. FIG. 10 depicts a flow chart of an exemplary embodiment of an REG-RSP waiting procedure of a mobile station.
In the related art, MAC management messages that are sent and received by the mobile station and the base station for network access are defined, but with respect to these messages, the actual operations in a protocol stack layer within the mobile station and the operations in a protocol stack layer within the base station are not defined. Accordingly, if there is a need to provide a separate management system in order to manage the mobile station or the base station, such cannot be achieved.